


Best Birthday Ever

by Salamander



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birthday Sex, Devil Trigger Sex, Dirty Talk, Female genitalia in demon form, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spardacest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: It's Nero's birthday, and Credo has a nice surprise for him.





	Best Birthday Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Final piece for Spardacest week! This time I'm snagging "Birthday", "Bondage" and "Eating out!" :D

“Lay down,” Credo growled, his feathers fluttering with the toss of his head, “and shut your mouth for once in your life.”

Nero smirked, showing each and every one of his devil teeth, and gave Credo the middle finger with all four of his hands. “You’re gonna have to make me, big guy. You know I don’t do quiet, _or_ obedient.”

“Well, I didn’t say you  _ had  _ to be obedient,” Credo rumbled, “that just means I get to use my imagination a little bit more.”

He bent and picked up the discarded thigh straps from his uniform, pulling the supple leather taut between his clawed hands and then letting it loosen again, watching Nero over the top of it the whole time. “Give me your hands?” 

“Which ones?” Nero’s eyes narrowed as he watched Credo handle the leather; watched his dick begin to show itself from between the soft, scaled plates at his groin; watched as he straddled him, wings tucked away neatly, both of those thick feathered thighs holding him as tight as a vice. 

“These first,” Credo said, and picked up Nero’s solid hands, running the pads of his fingers across the tips of his claws, just the way he knew Nero loved. He lifted both of Nero’s hands above his head and put them gently through the bars of their headboard, then looped the leather strap around them and buckled it shut, tight enough to hold them. 

Nero, meanwhile, was taking full advantage of Credo being otherwise occupied, sliding both of his demon hands slowly down Credo’s back and letting them cup his ass tightly. One of them quested towards his entrance, and Credo hissed down at Nero.

“Not tonight, it’s  _ your _ birthday, remember?”

“But what if I want to fuck y _ ou _ ?” Nero almost whined as Credo sat back on his haunches, reached behind him and plucked both of Nero’s demonic hands from his ass. 

“Not until I’ve made you come,” Credo replied, cocking his head to one side as he regarded Nero with hooded eyes. “At least three times, I think, although I will be aiming for more.”

“Wow Credo, you make it sound so fucking sexy. Tell me more, come on.”

Credo would have flushed in his human form, but like this, he was basically immune. Impossible to show a blush when your blood was basically the same colour as your scaled skin. “I’m going to hold you down,” he murmured, watching Nero from under his lashes as he performed the same tying ritual for his demon hands, “and I’m going to lick you until you come apart underneath my tongue.”

Nero groaned. “Okay I take it back, that was actually hot as fuck. What else’re you gonna do, big guy?”

“I’m going to keep on licking you until you beg me to stop,” Credo continued, feeling his own body react to the thoughts and images he was painting for Nero. “I’m going to lift you by the ass and fuck you with my tongue, and if you’re lucky, I might give you this as well.” He reached down and palmed his dick, which was fully out of its sheath and swelling more in Credo’s hand. 

Nero wriggled with a long, drawn-out groan. “God fucking damn it Credo, you just gonna talk about it or are you gonna put your money where your mouth is?” He pulled at the straps holding his hands in place, but Credo’d buckled them tightly enough that there was no give save for the leather moving against his wrists. If he really wanted, he could break free, of course, but then, what would be the fun in that? 

Credo bent over Nero’s prone body; ran his hands reverently over the length of him, all taut scales and shapely muscles. He slid both hands between Nero’s legs, and his plates slid open for Credo like a beautiful flower turning towards the sun. He glowed inside, and Credo never tired of seeing that glow; the way Nero opened himself for Credo; the way he smelled.

He moved further down the bed, steadying himself with his wings, and began to press kisses to the insides of Nero’s thighs. Nero wriggled again, making a frustrated, cut-off swearing sound as Credo nipped at his thighs with sharp teeth, mouthed kisses and breaths against his sensitive skin; anything but where he actually wanted Credo to go.

Normally, Nero would be sliding all of his hands into Credo’s hair at this point. He’d be pushing him down, directly to where he wanted him, grinding up against his mouth and fucking his face. But tethered as he was, he could do nothing but lay there and take whatever teasing Credo decided to give him.

“Since it’s your birthday,” Credo murmured, between little bites, “I suppose I’ll stop being cruel.” He nuzzled between Nero’s plates and into the softness beneath, breathing in Nero’s scent and lapping at his entrance, savouring the sweet saltiness of him, the hot, welcoming heat and wetness. He licked Nero open, pushing his tongue inside and flicking it upwards to rub at that little ridged spot that drove Nero wild.

Nero muffled a groan against his inner arm, head turned against it. “Shit, Credo,” he moaned, hips bucking as Credo tongued his g spot. 

Credo placed both of his hands on Nero’s hips and pressed him down into the bed, putting a stop to that hip bucking. He made a noise of disapproval, then continued to lick and tongue at Nero, fucking him with his tongue as he could only do in this form and alternatively slipping further up and laving his clit with the base of his tongue, the tip of it, sucking at it gently until he felt Nero pulse and shiver against him, hips straining as he tensed all over and came.

“Fuck,” Nero panted, “fuck, Credo, that was- fuckkkk.”

Credo lifted his head and smiled up at Nero, licking his lips pointedly. “I’m not done with you,” he murmured, trailing his claws along Nero’s inner thighs. “Would you like me to finger you while I lick you this time?”

Nero just groaned and his hips shuddered in response to Credo’s claws, rising up off the bed once more. 

“Ah ah ah,” Credo tutted. He neatly sheathed his claws, then spread his hands under Nero’s ass, raising him up from the bed to give himself access. He bent and tongued Nero’s asshole, sliding inside it with a muffled groan at how tight it was. 

When Nero was good and wet and relaxed, Credo came up for air, teeth bared in a feral grin. His dick was rock hard against the bed, but he was somehow managing to resist all the urges to touch himself; to rut against the bed until he came. He growled deep in his throat, eyes watching Nero once more as he slid two fingers inside his ass and then bent to suck on his clit. 

The angle was a little awkward, and losing the use of one hand meant that Credo also lost control over Nero, but when he was nose deep into licking him, he couldn’t really find it within himself to care.

Especially not when Nero lifted his thighs and squeezed them together, holding Credo’s face and rocking against it with increasing pressure until Credo felt him shudder to another orgasm.

Nero’s back arched off the bed and he almost  _ screamed _ as Credo plunged his tongue back inside him, pushing hard against his g spot and wringing another orgasm from him while he finger-fucked his ass. 

Nero sagged back down onto the bed, going boneless enough that Credo knew he was done - for the moment, at least. He pulled his fingers gently out of Nero’s ass and then crawled up him, reaching over the headboard to unfasten the leather straps.

Credo took hold of Nero’s hands and rubbed them gently, pulling them back through the headboard bars and settling them onto Nero’s belly. “You good?” he murmured, leaning down to kiss the edge of Nero’s jaw. 

Nero smiled sleepily and leaned up against Credo, who gathered him into his arms and wrapped both of his wings around them. “Yeah I’m  _ gooood _ .” He licked his lips and pressed his face against Credo’s shoulder, voice muffled, “I’m really fucking good.” Nero nuzzled his nose deeper into Credo’s feathers and breathed out a long, sated sigh. “Best birthday ever.”


End file.
